spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Fievel
Finding Fievel is a Nixcorr26 spoof of Finding Nemo. Cast *Marlin - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Nemo - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Dory - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gill - Simba (The Lion King) *Bloat - Willie the Giant (Fun & Fancy Free) *Peach - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Gurgle - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Bubbles - Winnie the Pooh *Deb/Flo - Bridget (An American Tail)/Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Jacques - Sweedish Chef (The Muppets) *Nigel - Orville (The Rescuers) *The School of Moonfish - Mice (Cinderella) *Dolphins - The Muppets *Crush - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Squirt - Timothy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Mr. Ray - Henri (An American Tail) *Bruce - Tiger (An American Tail) *Chum - Sonic the Hedgehog *Anchor - Remy (Ratatouille) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Scrat (Ice Age) *The Anglerfish - Crossawk Cats (An American Tail) *The Seagulls - Macaws (Rio) *The Whale - Kitten Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle), Banjo the Woodpile Cat, Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens), Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Bubbie (Flapjack), Ariel (The Little Mermaid) & The Girl who licked Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story 3) *Jerald the Pelican - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mr. Nut - Captain Smek (Home) *Tad - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Pearl - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Sheldon - Thumper (Bambi) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Dr. Robotnik "Eggman" (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Barbara Sherman - Lulu Pickles (Rugrats) *Darla Sherman - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Coral - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Barracuda - Dragon the Cat (The Secret of NIMH) *Bill, Ted, and Bob - Jonathan Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles), and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Fish Roaming Around in the Neighborhood - Crows (Dumbo) (Dumbo) *Boy in Waiting Room - Pinocchio *Sponge Bed Mother Fish #2 - Mirage (The Incredibles) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Sponge Bed Guppies - Edison and the other fireflies (Leapfrog) *Guppies - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Jimmy - Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Patient #1 - Edna Mode (The Incredibles) *Patient #2 - Rick Dicker (The Incredibles) *Mother Fish - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Kathy - Cholena (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Jellyfish - Syndrome's Guards (The Incredibles) *Invisible Bob Parr as Himself *Squishy - Pig (Home) *Mr. Johanson - Gilbert Huph (The Incredibles) *Sea Turtles - Various Mice *Big Fish - Killer the Bulldog (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Chuckles - Floyd (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Minnow - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Two Pelicans After the "Shark" Scene - Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Red & Green Crab - Orphan Bullies (An American Tail) *Lobsters - Minions (Despicable Me) *Swordfishes - The Boov (Home) Finding Olivia Finding Olivia is a Nixcorr26 spoof of Finding Dory. Cast Dory's Parents - Hiram Flaversham & Miss Judson (The Great Mouse Detective) Destiny - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Gallery Category:Finding Nemo Spoofs Category:Finding Dory Spoofs